Road Trip
by Neongene
Summary: What do you get when you take Angelstars, Misty blue, the Classic Cowboy, FusionBlaster, Neongene and the cast of pokemon? Put them in a fanfic and call it 'Road Trip'.....Utter Crap. Trust me, nothing good can come of this.
1. Default Chapter

Road Trip – Crossing the Atlantic

**Road Trip – Crossing the Atlantic**

Author cameos 

A*mon – Angie

Misty Blue – Sayuri

Classic Cowboy – Dusty

Neongene – Ryu

Ash – as himself 

Brock – as himself

Misty – as herself

*******

_Uuhhhhhhhhhh…..this is your captain speaking uhhhhh we will be starting our landing sequence uuhhhhh please fasten your seatbelts and uuhh stay in your seats. ***Click*** je avec nous pour la beinvenu….."_

_******* _

Ryu shoved the last of the peanuts in his mouth and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.He turned and nudged Angie who was sleeping with her mouth gaping wide open."hey…..hey……Angie-chan…….check this out."She sleepily took a swing at the source of the disturbance.Ryu was easily able to dodge it."…*yawn* huge great hummer of a sausage…..*snore*.."

Ryu laughed and reached over and pinched her nose and covered her mouth.After a view seconds her arms flailed wildly and was jolted awake. "WHAT!!!" 

"…..have you ever noticed that when they say the instructions in French it's always a little bit longer then the English version……I don't think they're telling us everything."

Angie stared at him with a strange sense of awe, disbelief and stupidity."you woke me up for that…….I hate you."

She collapsed back into her seat and slip on her sunglasses.He looked around the cabin and started playing with the buttons on the overhead compartment.Spending 12 hours on a plane with nothing to do was getting him really ancy.He started bouncing his knees and hitting the chair in front of him.It wasn't long before a magazine was sent flying over the seat and smacking him in the head.Ryu looked at the cover, it was a teenbopper magazine, it could only belong to one person."Are you missing something, Sayuri?"

She turned around in the seat in front of him and snatched the magazine from his hand.

"stop kicking my seat.Just sit there and be quiet."

"but I've been sitting here for 12 hours!"

"God we haven't been through customs and already your starting to piss me off."

"…my ears hurt."

Angie womped Ryu with her pillow."shut up!"

********

Meanwhile on the other side of the airplane, Dusty and Brock where playing cards, and cheating when ever am opportunity arrived."A-HA! Read'em and weep boy! 3 kings!"

Screamed Dusty.Brock grunted and turned his hand of cards to face Dusty. In his hand were 2 kings."funny I thought decks had 4 kings…not 5."Dusty embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head."well…….maybe the deck is….flawed."

Before Brock could say anything the airline stewardess walked up to them."may I get you anything before we land?"

Both men started drooling."pretty lady.." Brock managed to say.Dusty quickly pushed Brock aside and grabbed onto the attendants hands."the names Dusty but you can call me the Classic Cowboy or honey, sweetie, loverboy or my beloved Dusty." The attendant calmly took a bottle of pepper spray from her pocket and blasted Dusty's eyes."I'M BLIND!"Brock took this opportunity to hit on the attendant as well."you must excuse him, you see he doesn't understand the true beauty you posses."She reached over and quickly gave Brock a burst of pepper spray.But strangely enough, Brock just sat there with a goofy grin.The stewardess again hit him with the mace but it didn't seem to have any effect.Out of frustration she quickly emptied the entire bottle onto his face.Again nothing happen, he didn't even flinch.Completely perplexed the stewardess left leaving Brock with a soaking wet face."times like this I'm glad I have no eyes."

Misty reached over the seat and retrieved her mallet from Dusty's skull."you know having Brock oogle over girls is bad enough, but having two girl crazed guys is just wrong…"Ash nodded his head in acknowledgement without looking up from his 'Pokemon Friends' magazine.As Misty continued to rant, Ash was immersed in deep thought.He couldn't believe how he managed to be on this plane bound for the great white north.It only took one sequence of events for all of them to meet and travel together.True, Ash's little group had blossomed into a full-blown gang, it was amazing to him how it all came together.

Ryu and Sayuri had met at an martial arts tournament and had trained together for years.Both of them had never even thought about pokemon as their training took up most of their time.After both gaining the level of the black belt in over 4 forms of martial arts, Ryu and Sayuri set out to make their fortune.Unfortunately for them nobody wanted to hire two martial artists.Completely broke and with nowhere to stay they took shelter one stormy night in a pokemon center.That's where they met Angie-chan, she was an accomplished pokemon trainer.After a few hours of reminiscing like they were long time friends just reunited, Angie introduced them to the wonders of pokemon training.Both Ryu and Sayuri where interested in the fact that you could win money if victorious in a battle.

The three of them had traveled around together for over 2 years.Capturing pokemon and defeating unskilled trainers.Angie was amazed how fast Ryu and Sayuri got the knack for training pokemon.Their pokemon respected them deeply and so did their trainers.Ryu's strongest pokemon is his Hitmonlee, which he won from a martial arts gym.The leader wanted a pokemon battle, but since Ryu had no pokemon of his own he challenged him in a sparring match for one of his two pokemon.Without question, Ryu had wiped the floor with him.

Sayuri's strongest pokemon is her Marril, she acquired it through the help of Angie-chan.At first encounter you would never guess that she was a powerful martial artist.She wore tight shorts with bright tank tops.She had long blue hair and wore the biggest high heels ever made.Every time you saw her she had different sunglasses on, and a teen magazine in her hand.Of course like they say, never underestimate you opponent.

Angie on the other hand was in a word, one insane chick.She was as free as the wind and never cared about what other people thought about her screaming obscenities.She always wanted to have fun and sleep, constantly carrying a laptop, she loves to keep on touch with her on-line buds.Although not as colorful and girly as Sayuri she mainly wears dark colors, almost to the point of a gothic.Her strongest pokemon is Umbreon, the dark pokemon.Strange how pokemon almost reflect their trainers perfectly.

Ash looked up from his magazine to see Dusty put on his huge beat-up cowboy hat.It completely blocked what view he had.Lord knows why he wore that thing, it was mainly because he was the biggest cowboy you'll ever see.To Ash he was a cross between Clint Eastwood and Brock, only shorter.He wore cowboy boots and flannel shirts.Dusty always wanted to be referred to as the 'Classic Cowboy'.But we all call him C.C., which he completely hates saying it sounds like a girls name.He is very fool hearty and will jump into a situation without thinking, especially if there's a girl involved.Dusty is an American, and a very patriotic one at that. He had worked on a Turos ranch for most of his life in Johto. Dusty came into the group when Ash met him at the Johto Championships.They were both in the finals and fought each other in a heated battle.But Pikachu prevailed against Dusty's Flareon and won Ash the championship.Dusty was never a sore loser as he was thrilled to be second best. Meanwhile Ryu, Sayuri and Angie were in the crowds watching them when suddenly Team Rocket attacked the stadium.The three of them leapt into the fray and starting fighting Team Rockets numerous hench men.Angie used her Umbreon, but Ryu and Sayuri used their feet and hands then using their pokemon.During the melee a Voltorb had rolled to close to Angie.Just before it self-destructed Dusty shoved her behind a chuck of stadium wall, saving her life.

After they had run off Team Rocket, and the award ceremony had finished all 7 of them met together and went out for a celebratory dinner.They all instantly became friends.After a few weeks of darting past the media and being chased by fans, Ash decided to further his journey, away from the crazy pokemon fans and media hype.A place where no one would know his face unless they had a satellite TV, a place where he can be with friends and where the drinking age is only 19.He had been all over Kanto and Johto and that was just in Japan.He had heard of a world tournament pitting all the best pokemon trainers on earth.It was time to add another victory to his already impressive resume. It was time to see the world.It was time to cross the Atlantic.

***********

Welcome to the Toronto Pearson International Airport

***********

"its about god damn time." Ryu moaned.

They all entered the terminal, dumped their carry-on bags and stretched their backs.12 hours on a plane with no leg room and 5 screaming kids with the in-flight movie being 'Clockwork Orange', it was not an comfortable flight.Their hair was messed, their clothes were wrinkly and they all smelled like wet sponges.Everyone made a mad dash to the bathrooms as Brock was almost knocked into a security guard.After fixing themselves up and getting something real to eat they headed past customs one at a time. 

"business or pleasure"the customs officer said in a monotone voice.

"pokemon."Ash said smugly.

About 12 security guards hauled him to the side and scanned him.

"geez these people have no sense of humor….."

Everybody looked up to see Brock walking really statically towards them.

"what's wrong with you?" Angie asked.

"well, you know how those custom workers have the worst job?Well I tried to cheer him up so I went up to him and said 'hey buddy I dropped off my film an hour ago, can I pick it up now?"

"and?" they all asked.

"…..have you ever had a cavity search?"

They all winched and tried to block the image of Brock bending over with his pants down.

Ryu was the last to be cleared through customs.He placed a handful of change and his keys as well as his pokeballs into the little tray.He walked through the metal detector which immediately sounded an ear-piercing alarm.The guard waved him through and passed the hand-held scanner all over his body.The scanner buzzed continually, the guard smacked it thinking it was broken."sir are you wearing a belt?"

"….no"

"do you have any concealed objects."

"….yes"

"could you please remove them."

"…okay…..stand back."

Sayuri rubbed her head."not again……"

Everyone looked up to see dozens and dozens of martial arts weapons just seemingly fall from off of him.The floor around him began to be covered in chains, swords,

bo staff and numerous sharp objects.The guard just stared dumbly at the weaponry, as Ryu continued to reach into his shirt and pull out 50 ninja stars and throwing knives.The entire airport stopped as they stared at Ryu."……that's about it"

Sayuri ran up and whapped him on the head, which in turn jostled a few more weapons from whereabouts unknown."Idiot! Your supposed to keep you ability a secret!Mousse didn't teach you the art of hidden weapons so you can get us in trouble!"

Ryu began picking up all the swords and shoving them down his pants, then tucking the chains up his sleeve which just seemed to disappear.The customs officer finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at his clipboard.Not even thinking about what he saw he just waved him through and went to go sit down.Sayuri dragged Ryu to the others, who were all waiting for their luggage.

Dusty pulled his suitcase off, it was a dark leather suitcase with a cowboy hat sticker on the front.Misty pulled her suitcase off, followed by Brock then Angie.Ash ran over to where the suitcases where coming out.He soon heard the squeal of Pikachu.The porta-pokemon tumbled out of the access port.Ash quickly pulled it off the treadmill and ripped the door open.Pikachu fell out and moaned, still being affected by the tranquilizer it took before take off."It would have been easier if you just went into your pokeball ya know."

Pikachu rubbed it's head, it's ears were lowered and its eyes were glazed over.

"pi…..ka."

Angie knelt down next to Ash."man, he is stoned of his mind!"

"he is not stoned!"

"look at him! Why did you give him such a strong sedative?"

"because it was airline policy that all pokemon be sleeping in the cargo wing, it's not my fault!"

Angie leaned over to Pikachu and whispered in his ear. "_hey Pikachu you have any of your stash left?_"

"ANGIE!" Ash yelled

"just kidding! Sheesh!"

Meanwhile the others were standing in line to get a car rental.Out of the entire group only Dusty and Angie had drivers licenses and both of them were crazy behind the wheel.But walking all over North America was out of the question, especially for Sayuri.

"next please" 

Sayuri took off her sunglasses and put her hands on her hips."I need a car."

"_no shit, what a surprise."_The attendant said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"er, nothing! What model of car are you looking for?"  
"something that can carry 7 people, but I want to ride in style, something luxurious."

"I see.."The clerk typed a few things into his computer."what you need is a Ford Windstar, fully loaded of course."

Dusty tapped Sayuri's shoulder."I'm sorry Sayuri but friends don't let friends drive Fords."

Ash walked over carrying the dazed Pikachu in his arms."Sayuri, I would like to remind you that we are on a tight budget here.Get something cheaper."

She shrugged and put her hands on her hips."if we're going to drive across North America then I want to travel in style!"

The clerk typed a few more things into his computer."we do have something in your price range and has the most style then any car."

**************** 

"that's…….our ride?!" Angie screamed.

They all stood in the rental parking lot staring at a 1972 Volkswagen, but also known as

a 'Shaggin Wagon'.It was yellow with green trim, little dingle balls were hanging from the dashboard and peace sign stickers adorned the back window.Sayuri almost fainted.

"there's no way I'm going to be seen in that!"

Brock walked up and kicked the tires."geez, this thing looks like a retard bus."

Misty quickly slammed him in the head."watch your goddamn mouth!"

Dusty excitedly ran up to it."Now you'll know the privilege of driving a true American automobile! Yee-haw!"

Everyone shivered in the brisk cold air as they stacked their suitcases onto the roof rack.Ash quickly ran to the passenger side door."shotgun! I call shotgun!"Everybody moaned as they missed their opportunity to ride in the front.As they piled into the van Sayuri was hesitant as she tapped her foot on the tarmac."I'm not going in there!"

Angie leaned out the door and waved at Sayuri."Come on in! it's not that bad skank!"

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth."I told you my nickname is SLASH not SKANK!!"

Angie grabbed into the door."what ever, let's go! We have a long way to get to Vancouver in time for the tournament!"

Dusty fired up the engine and dipped his cowboy hat down."alright yawl! Let's hit the open road!….does anybody know how to use a stick shift?….never mind I think I got it."

They winched as they heard the transmission squeak and grind as Dusty tried to change gears."okay I think I got it! Here we go!" Dusty hit the gas and van catapulted backwards almost smashing into a cop car."um...okay maybe this is it." Dusty fiddled with the stick."okay let's try it again!" He floored the pedal and spun out the tires, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him as the van soared out of the parking lot with incredible speed.The dingle balls swayed back and forth as everyone held on to dear life in the back of the shaggin wagon.Angie rubbed her head."so it begins……" 

As the yellow Volkswagen careened down the highway none of them had the slightest clue of what they might expect.Of course you never know what might happen on a road trip.

To be continued 

**Authors notes:**Well this is the introductory chapter basically explaining all the characters and setting the scene for the rest of the fic.3 of my very good on-line friends and who are also very accomplished and popular authors are characters in this fic.Now I just want to get something straight.These characters were created by the authors and do not specifically reflect their true personalities.So don't do saying that Misty Blue is a skank.That about does it for my spiel.Now chapter 2 will be out soon, as well as my eldershipping fic 'fathers day' and part 7 to between a rock and a hard place.Thanks for reading and please review!

Neongene


	2. Lost in the Mega-City

**Road Trip Part 2– **

**Lost in the Mega-City**

"Happy birthday Angie-chan!"

Everyone clinked their glasses sang to Angie as she opened her presents.  They had all spent 2 days in the mega city, taking in the sites and spending loads of money on a new sweater for Angie.  Who upon opening the gift commented that it looked like an Irish man's ass, nobody wants to see it.   Before the trip they had learned it would be Angie's birthday a few days after they would of arrived.  So they all promised to throw her a party, but as Angie called it 'one hell of a do!'.  It was her nineteenth birthday and officially the oldest of the group.  What made it a really special occasion is that Angie was now of legal drinking age in Canada.  It wasn't soon before she had a drink in her hand was having herself one hell of a time.  Walking down Main Street they came across a quiet little pub where they could have a party.  Unfortunately, everyone else could only drink pop or chocolate milk.  Of course, they didn't mind watching Angie get drunk off her ass. It was quite entertaining.

"Did I ever tell you guys of the old country….oh the songs guys, they'd melt your face…"  She said slightly slurring her words.

Ash raised his eyebrow.  "What old country?…..you live in Sussex."

Angie raised her glass.  "OOOOOHHH I'm a prostitute from Mohamed…….I live in a shoe at Oxfam……Everybody! Come on!…lalalalalala!"

They all diverted their attention from Angie who at the moment was making a total arse of herself even more then usual. Ryu attempted to take her drink from her.  "I think you've had enough.."

She smacked his hand away.  "Shove off!..hey you see that guy over there…." She pointed at a man drinking at the bar.  "I saw him earlier and he was…get this…sucking his trousers and…and.. laughing!"

Sayuri threw a chip into her mouth.  "that's lies Angie"

She waved her arm in the air dramatically and spilled some her drink.  "no it isn't!"

Sayuri stood up from her chair.  "fine, I'll go ask him."

Angie quickly grabbed her arm.  "no don't! I made it up…"

They all agreed it was time for Angie to get some sleep for the long trek to Winnipeg.  Or as Angie called it.  "some sorta cheap contest for pirates!".  
They shushed her.  

"don't shcussssh me…I ….I….I'm a prostitute from Mohamed! I live in a Shoe at Oxfam! Everybody!"

Ryu searched his clothes.  "Hmmm, I was positive I had some ether in here somewhere…"

Angie stood up abruptly and headed for the bathrooms.  "jrust gonner go relieve me self ***hic***"

She tried desperately to keep herself upright as she turned around the corner.  The rest of the group paid their bills and got their coats.  It had been a few minutes when Brock noticed that Angie had not returned.  Sayuri sighed. "Probably drowning in the toilet…."

"or in her own vomit" Misty added.

They all shuddered at the horrible mental image it brought to them.  But it had been another 5 minutes when the inkly feeling on the back of Ash's neck started to flare up.

"ya know……shes been in there an awful long time…..somebody should go check on her."

Dusty jumped up. "I'll do it!"

"Somebody without a penis" Sayuri scoffed.

Brock looked up from his magazine.  "That would be him then."

Dusty slumped into his chair.  "Dude….that's so cold…" 

Sayuri stomped to the woman's washroom and flew the door open.  "Come on Angie! The shops will only be open for another hour….Angie?"

She checked all the stalls and found that where was nobody there.  Completely confused she entered the hallway.  A sharp cold breeze caught her attention as she saw the back door swinging in the wind.  The intense feeling of panic began to flood her system as she raced to the back alley.  It was already quite dark out and the stench of rotting restaurant food filled the air.  She gasped as she saw Angie's shoes lying in the alley.  She ran over and picked them up and turned them over in her hands.  "Oh my god…….these shoes don't go with her pants!……..wait……OH SHIT!!

************ 

The gang was about ready to go in after Sayuri when they heard her running down the hall screaming something.  She whipped around the corner and ran to where the others where sitting.  

"Angie's GONE!!"  She proved her point by holding up the black sneakers.

Soon the room erupted into a slurry of confused obscenities and screaming.  Ryu grabbed Sayuri and shook her violently.  "How do you lose a 19 year old drunk English women!!"

Sayuri retaliated by throwing him across the room.  "It's not my fault! She wondered through the wrong door!"  As they all continued to scream and blame each other, Ash clambered onto a table and whistled loudly.  Instantly the fighting stop as everyone stared up to Ash.  

"Okay people, we have a situation on our hands!"  He began to act like a drill sergeant.  "It is obvious that since Angie is intoxicated, she must of not gone very far!  It has been 20 mins meaning that we can still catch up to her!  Now we must organize a search party, Dusty and Brock will take young street, Misty and I will take Queen and Ryu and Sayuri can take the rest of Toronto."

Ryu raised his hand to object but it was to late, everyone ran out of the bar and made their way to their respected streets.  He looked at Sayuri who had taken out her 'teen steam' magazine.  

"May God have mercy on us all…"

**** 

Young Street was not always known for being the street to bring a family to.  Also known as porno ally or titty lane, Young Street at night was not the place to be.  Although it was clean and there were some big name stores, at night the whores and the homeless came out to milk your wallets dry.  Perhaps sending Brock and Dusty to such a place at night was not the best idea.

When asking the homeless people if they saw Angie, instead of getting helpful information, they got their life story.  Each one was more depressing then the last.  And it seemed the only way to shut them up was to throw money at them.  

"Geez, what's with all the homeless people?"  
"Well, every city has the homeless I hey!"  

Some old man had grabbed his jacket.  "Scuse me son, I'm to old to work and to lazy to walk, spare some change?"

Brock and Dusty had only walked 2 blocks and had spent twenty bucks Canadian, that's about 79 cents American.  It was quite cold and the chances of finding Angie on this god-forsaken street were becoming obsolete.  They then walked by a 24 hour porn shop, since they were freezing due to the lack of constant exposure of the Canadian climate, they decided to pop in and warm up.

Brock and Dusty walked into the dingy store and admired the many pictures of nude women.  They eyed the radiator and pressed up against it.  The owner had just finished restocking his shelf behind the counter and spotted Brock and Dusty by the Fetish section.

"Scuse me? You guys looking for something?"

Brock was a caught a bit off guard, he didn't want to get thrown out so he figure he'd bullshit his way through.

"hmm…oh yes…I'd like some hardcore pornography please…"

The owner reached behind his desk and threw a tape on the counter.

"Debbie does Dallas, 40 bucks"

"Umm….do you have anything with nurses?"

"Of course."  
"Yeah but what kind are they?"

"The kind with big tits.."

"I mean what are position they in, I like administrative nurses, all that paperwork…"

"That's very specific.."  He bent down behind his desk again.

"Yeah well, could you turn the heat up please?"

He emerged from the pile of porn holding a tape in his hands.  "'ere we are, administrative nurses, 20 bucks."

"I'm sorry, I meant Senior Administrative Nurses."

The owner removed his finger to reveal the word Senior above the title.  Brock and Dusty shifted uneasily trying to figure out what to do next.

"well, how about we all watch it together?  We could order a pizza.."

The gritty shopkeeper trusted his finger at the door.  "Get out!"

Brock and Dusty sighed and entered into the freezing night air.  They rubbed their hands vigorously to keep them from going numb.  Dusty passed a 24 hour pizza stand and mashed his face against the glass trying to breath in the smell of baking pizza.  He reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of lint.  Thanks to the homeless people he had spent what little pocket money he had, his wallet was back at the motel.  

"Damn it!  Money's a lot like sex, tons of it about and I never seem to get any!"

Brock wasn't listening because he was to busy staring at a lovely young women that had just entered a hopping nightclub.  He was instantly drawn to the flashing lights and the deafening boom of the speakers from within.  Brock grabbed onto Dusty and dragged him to the entrance where the largest bouncer he had ever seen stood guard.  Dusty poked him in the ribcage.  "you idgiot!  We can't get past the bouncer! We're not 19! And we have to find Angie!"

"Shut up! I have to meet that girl!"  He nonchalantly walked up to the entrance and was immediately stopped by the huge bouncer.

"How old are you?"  
"19" Brock replied.

"……….okay have fun gentlemen."

Brock and Dusty almost fell over onto the sidewalk.  This bouncer was obviously not the cream of the club crop.  But with the invitation they rushed into the warm nightclub to find the girl Brock had only seen for half a second, and they thought finding Angie would be tough. 

With incredible luck Brock was able to locate her sitting down at the bar.  He smelled his breath and fixed his hair.  Dusty wasn't going to miss a chance to meet a girl so he went along to.  The two of them leaned on the bar at either side of the young women.  She continued to drink, not acknowledging them.

Brock cleared his throat.  "hey beautiful, live around here often?" He winced after just realizing what he said.  She looked at Brock then Dusty, then at his feet.

"You're wearing to different color socks…"  She pointed out.

"Yea, but I don't go by color…I go by thickness…"

"So, how are you feeling?"

"You know that feeling when your leaning back in a chair and you lean to far back and at the last moment you catch yourself before falling over…..I feel like that all the time."

The young women grabbed her drink and left the 2 adolescent boys drooling at the bar as she disappeared into the crowd.  Dusty cursed himself and slammed his head on the bar.  He slowly got up and saw that a cocktail napkin had stuck to his forehead.  He was about to rip it off when Brock grabbed his head and yanked it forward.

"OW hey! What are you doing!"

Brock peeled the napkin off his face and showed it to him.  The was something written on it in lipstick.  

Dusty strained to read it. "…for a…good…time…call….ANGIE!"

It was now obvious that Angie had been in this very nightclub.  They both rushed to the bouncer at the front door.

"scuse me! Have you seen a 19 year old English girl, a bit tipsy with no shoes on?"

The bouncer thought a moment.  "…..Hmm, yes came in and then left about 15 minutes ago.

"which direction did she go?!"

"down near Queen Street."

Brock and Dusty ran down the sidewalk as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Ash and Misty are on Queen Street!  I wonder if they found her!"

**** 

Ash and Misty were also having a difficult time finding their drunken friend.  Misty had found the perfect shoes to go with her pants and Ash found a dollar, but no sign of Angie.  They past a Chinese man spraying the sidewalk with a hose.  He didn't see Ash and sprayed his pant leg.

"HEY!"

The storeowner said he was sorry and continued to spray a large stain on the cement.  "Some a crazy women dressed a in black a puke all over da place, it a smell a really bad"

Ash and Misty stared at each other blankly.  As they continued to walk down the street they began to notice more hoses and more stains on the sidewalk.  And a man was spraying the sheets of a bed that was in the store's display windows.  It seems Angie went to sleep right in the middle of the store.  The more they walked the more destruction they saw.  Fruit displays had been tipped over, a blind mans dog had lipstick on it's nose and a car's windshield had the word "twat" carved across it.  

Ash scratched his head.  "she's been busy…"

Just then Dusty and Brock ran up behind them.  They quickly exchanged greetings and debated what do to next.  

Misty pointed towards their Hotel.  "all the destruction points back to where we're staying!"

"She must be heading home!"  Brock yelled.

They all ran in the crisp night air, hopeful that their intoxicated friend had made it home safely.  By the time they actually arrived, their lungs where burning and their legs ached.  They finally managed to get to their floor, they crowded the door as Ash fumbled with the key.  He threw open the door and immediately threw his head back from the staggering smell of vomit in the air.  He cautiously entered the room and saw Angie lying on the floor in the fetal position surrounding by her own mess, he then saw the many tiny bottles from the bar fridge completely empty.  

While still holding his nose he nudged Angie who awoke suddenly and screamed.  She winced and grabbed onto her throbbing head.

"where…. am ……I?"  She said groggily.

Misty help Ash get her onto the bed.  "_your_ in your room, _you _had to much to drink."  

For the next little while they had to talk to Angie like she was a 90 year old women who had gone off her rocker.  When they cleaned her up and washed her dirty bare feet, Brock came onto a startling realization.  "Where's Ryu and Sayuri?"

Everyone sighed and knew what Ash was going to say next.  

"SEARCH PARTY!"

So ONCE again our heroes rushed off into the night to find their other friends who had now become lost in the Mega-city.  They Angie laying in bed with a bottle of aspirin and a head splitting migraine.  She then decided that she would get some ices to cool down her head.  She tried to remain vertical as she walked to the ice machine, but she failed miserably.  She carried the ice bucket, ready to be used as a vomit receptacle at any notice.  She arrived at what she thought was the ice machine but it was in fact the garbage chute.  Angie placed the bucket in and was unaware that it plummeted out of sight into the awaiting dumpster below it.  Her vision was so blurred by the effects of alcohol that she pulled on what she thought was the lever to get the ice, but in reality, she pulled the fire alarm.

As the ear-piecing alarm echo through-out the hall, with Angie's condition it echoed throughout her swollen head.  She gasp and fell to the ground trying to cover her ears.  She looked out over her knees with her bloodshot eyes and saw that she had no pants on.  Angie closed her eyes and said the prayer that all people say in their condition.

"I SWEAR……. I will NEVER drink again …………for as long as I live…."

She slowly blinked and stared up to the ceiling.

"and this time…I mean it!"

******to be continued!*** I promise!!****

**Authors notes**:  Hey! I really wanted this to be uploaded on Christmas but the dumb upload page wouldn't come up on my browser.  Merry Christmas Angie and Dusty and Leah, I hope you liked your present.  I will try and get part 3 out sooner, this I promise…

Have a very Happy New Year and take a lesson from Angie in this story, go easy on the sauce and arrive alive! Have a safe one!


	3. The Yellow Snow Saga Part 1

Road Trip  
  
  
  
The Yellow Snow Saga : Part 1  
  
"Where the fuck are we now!!!" Screamed a somewhat disgruntled Sayuri as she continued to put on every article of clothing she had to protect her from the harsh wilderness that was the Canadian Shield.  
  
The gang had cranked the heating up, applied layers of clothing and picked up a portable heater that plugged into the car adapter, and it was still as cold as a fuck. The only one that looked at all comfortable was Ryu. Little did the other passengers know that he had three dozen hot water bottles concealed in his vast clothing. He had to nudge a few weapons out of the way in fear the bottles would burst and reveal his secret technique.  
  
Meanwhile Dusty was trying desperately to keep the rusted bucket of bolts of a van on the snow-covered back roads. "meh.welcome to Canada..I can't see a damn thing!"  
  
True to Dusty's complaint, a torrential blizzard suddenly gripped the forests and blanketed everything in a dense layer of white stuff. The shaggin wagon swerved sharply to the right. In the panic the sleeping form of Angie also shifted and her face went directly into Brock's lap. Dusty looked back to make sure everyone was alright and saw Angie in that questionable position then suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Brock. "Get off my Kool-aid motherfucker!!"  
  
As he began to strangle the squinty-eyed trainer, Ash jumped up and made a startling realization. "Watch the fucking road!!!"  
  
"whuh?" Dusty looked back to see Ryu bent over the steering wheel trying to keep it in line. It did a fat lot of good as to everyone's chagrin the van leapt off the road and careened down a snow laden hillside.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Dusty leapt for the steering wheel and began trying his best to dodge upcoming trees. Everyone just watched helplessly and screamed their bloody heads off. "Everything is under control! I'll just throw this baby in reverse and it should help slow us down!!"  
  
An array of noises soon followed. First it was the sound of Dusty changing gears, the second was the ear-piercing screech of the clutch, the third and most terrifying was the sound of metal snapping in two. The fourth sound was Dusty swearing under his breath, and thus negating all suspicions that Dusty had in fact saved them all.  
  
"We're gonna DIE!!!" Misty squealed as she leapt onto Ash. Dusty tried to keep a cool head. But he lost it once the van began spinning around while sliding down this never-ending hill. Dusty quickly thought out loud. "okay the driver manual said that if you go into the skid, you must turn in the direction of the skid..fuck that shit! I'm turning right and hitting the brake!" WHAP! All of sudden there were seven kids in a van sliding down a hill, sideways. Dusty took a moment to take in the wonder of seeing object pass by in front horizontally for a change. His train of thought was quickly torn away as he felt the van rip in two as it slammed into a tree.  
  
Metal fragments and screams of terror filled the snow filled air as everyone was ejected from their seats and sent scattered into the forest.  
  
As the snowflakes floated down on the tranquil night air, a solitary thought could be heard on the breeze. "...you think we'll be able to get the car deposit back?"  
  
"....shut the fuck up Dusty.."  
  
Authors notes: Whao that was freaking short wasn't it! Yes the shortest fic I've ever done. Basically I'm gonna do this is small bursts because I still have to focus on school and Between a Rock and a Hard Place.  
  
Truth be told this chapter is oh...about a year overdue. SORRY ANGIE!! I hope you feel better, or this helps you feel better.  
  
Part 2 of Yellow Snow will be out..meh..sometime. 


	4. Enter LEOKUN!

This Chapter is dedicated to the life of Lee Anderson 1984 - 2003 Fanfic Writer, Manga artist and a dear friend. I hope you find peace.  
  
****  
  
The Yellow Snow Saga - Enter Leo-kun  
  
The snow continued to fall as a single tire continued to spin on a mangled axel perturbing from a snow drift. Slowly but surely, small grunting noises proved that someone ha din fact survived Dusty's wild ride.  
  
"..uh..hello?..is anyone there??..uh..my eyes...i can't see! I'M BLIND!!! OH WOE IS ME!!...I.oh...my hat just fell over my eyes. That's better. I'M BLIND!!! Oh wait...my hair is in the way..I'M STILL BLIND!!!! Oh wait.I have to open my eyes...there we go...I'M LOST!!!"  
  
Sayuri trudged through the forest, having studied her impact crater, she concluded that she had in fact been thrown very far from the van. Only the visibility was so bad she could not tell where the others where.  
  
"This shoes were not made for this punishment!" Suddenly she heard a a footfall crunch a swath of snow just meters away from here.  
  
"hello??" All the martial arts training Sayuri learned over the years kicked in as she went into a defensive stance. Skimming the brush around her, she tried to determine where the sound had occurred. Just then another footfall could be heard, to her right. With a graceful leap she grabbed onto a low flying branch and ducked from sight. Here in the wilderness of Canada, you never know what might pop out in front of you. Possibly a bear waiting to snack on her flesh. "Well not today you son of a bitch, I'm gonna take you out before you take me!!"  
  
A twig snapped only a few meters in front of her. Using all her strength she leapt from the branch and planted her foot firmly into something..soft. A cry of pain was soon heard, only it was human. Apparently Sayuri had not found the bear her hallucinated mind had imagined. She looked down at the still form at her feet and sighed. The cold was getting to her and she had knocked out the one person that could have helped her. Only she had no idea who it was. It wasn't one of the group. This guy was dressed in heavy winter gear.  
  
She was startled when she saw the mysterious figure move and try to stand up. Thinking that it was partially her fault that he ended up on the ground, she opted to help him to his feet.  
  
"sorry about that mister! I can get sorta paranoid sometimes..are you okay?.." "Jesus.did you have to be wearing high heels??? You nearly stabbed me through the neck!!"  
  
Sayuri glanced down to her feet. "Well I did say these shoes where made for..never mind..look mister..ah mister??? What's you name?"  
  
The man, having fully regained his composure tip his hat. "The names Leo, but my friends call me "a fat sweaty tard". But you may call me Leo. What are you doing out in this storm with hardly any clothes on! You'll catch your death out here!"  
  
Sayuri clutched her arms around her body realizing that it was in fact, fucking cold out. "I was in a car accident, I'm looking for my friends. I got kinda lost"  
  
Leo took out his flashlight and shined it in her face. "Ah you must be Sayuri! I found your friends, they are waiting for you back at my cabin! They told me to go look for you. Only I didn't think that your were quite so cute in person from the description they gave me."  
  
Sayuri blushed at the comment but then realized that the redness in her cheeks was the frostbite settling in. "listen, can we please go! Its FREAKING FREEZING!!"  
  
Leo scoffed. "What this? This is nothing. Come on then, the cabin is over here."  
  
The pair made the journey to the safety of the cabin in one piece, although Sayuri was beginning to feel pretty shitty. Inside the cabin was all the others with a bandages on one part of their bodies or another. They smiled as Sayuri limped it, taking off her high hells...I mean heels. She then proceeded to chuck them in the damn fire.  
  
Ryu was the first to get up and help Sayuri settle down on a cot. "Are you okay Sayuri?"  
  
The answer he received was a hurricane sneeze right in the face, care of Sayuri. " I dink I god a code.."  
  
Leo took of his coat and hung it on a peg, which soon broke off sending the coat to the floor. "Cheap piece of shit cabin, that's what I get for 100 bucks rent."  
  
Ash stood up and walked to the fire to place another log and trying not to set himself on fire at the same time, a daunting task.  
  
Leo fell back into a chair and cracked open a beer. "I swear..the weather might be horrible 300 days of the year, and its so cold your piss would freeze before you could finish writing your name..but DAMN! These Canadian bastards make a good beer."  
  
At the sound of the word beer, Angie's ears perked right up and ran next to Leo like a faithful dog waiting to retieve its masters slippers. "Oi! Mind if I have a drinky?"  
  
Leo guzzled down the honey brown liquid down in two seconds. "sorry Love, that was my last one."  
  
"bullocks"  
  
Dusty wiped the remaining few drops of water off his hat. "So what do we do now? We don't have a car, most of out luggage was destroyed..I really don't see how we can make it to that tournament in Vancouver."  
  
Leo stood upright in his chair. "Hey you guys are going to that thing to? So am I! I'm just waiting for my ride, I'm just staying here momentarily. Say do you guys need a lift? My friend is going to lend me his Winnebago, its huge we could all easily fit in there."  
  
There was a pause of stunned silence, then a whoop of joy, then the sound of Sayuri vomiting all over the fire....lets just say it made for an interesting smell.  
  
*** To be continued at some point in time...  
  
Authors notes: Sorry I haven't written anything in like ever but a good friend of mine dead a few weeks ago and it was such a stunner that I haven't been able to write a damn thing since his death. But now I think I'm am close to accepting his death and I will try to move on. A lot of people have been asking about between a rock and a hard place and I thank you for your interest. Life goes on, and the story will go on. I have made no plans to ever stop writing. But I just needed time to come to terms with some things. Thanks, chapter 21 of Between a Rock and a Hard place will be out like this Saturday.  
  
Thanks again. And the role of Leo was played by none other then FusionBlaster. I told you I would sneak you in there somehow buddy. 


End file.
